A spy he said
by Kevin-Cross
Summary: A new Otter come's too the zoo, Skipper thinks he is a spy, BUT this time skipper is right. What well happen? Well Read too find out
1. Chapter 1: The new otter

So this is my first story I hope you enjoy!

-Kevin Cross

---

Marlene awoke to sounds of loud talking out side of her habitat, she decided to leave her bed and walk out of her home. She noticed that there was a large crowd of humans talking back and forth. When they saw her they started too shout to the zoo keeper's saying things like. "Is it time yet?" and "When do we see the new otter!" _Otter?_ she thought Than she looked up too the zoo keeper's and she noticed a small box.

It was a zoo transfer box, Marlene was ready to jump around the habitat with excitement. Finally a new otter! Last time Marlene had a roommate it was not enjoyable, She dose not think about it that much. (*cough* Otter Tissue *cough* Sorry I think I'm getting a cold) She was not told about a new otter coming too the zoo. She wondered.

The otter was let out of the box. the flash's from the cameras that the humans had blinded him, So he fell down the otter slide and he done a mid-air back-flip and landed into the water with purification.

When he came out he looked over at Marlene. "What did I just do?"

---

Ya I know it's short but I don't wont to make a huge first chapter get my hope's up that you guys like my story and than find out I wasted about a day on nothing. Any how plz review and I well continue my story!

More about me:

We I'm Dislixic (I think that's how its spellt) It prevents me from righting proper. (that mean's allot of tip-o's!) So plz help me out give me idea's and tip's on righting my story.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: I spy

The new otter was not expected, Marlene was not too happy not being told about this new roommate. She hoped that this new room mate well be nothing like the last one. She was hoping for someone that she can depend on and talk about her feelings with.

"Um hello? Earth too who ever you are?" Marlene noticed she was lost in her thoughts. She was standing there for about 3 minutes. "O I'm sorry my name is Marlene, you are?" "My name is Seth." She liked that name he did not seem too fit the name though. He had blue eye's and brown and wight fur like Marlene, But he had a scar going down his back but not just one scar, it was three scar's going each direction. He also had a patch of black fur on his chest. "So welcome to the New York Zoo!" Seth looked around in shock. "A Zoo? I'm at a Zoo?" Marlene noticed that he may have never been in a Zoo.

"well a zoo is a place that humans go to look at us! It's vary fun, why don't I show you around!" Seth still looked in shock at this surroundings. "So they stand out side of this-this-" "habitat?" Marlene said thinking that Seth had no idea what he was in. "ya that, I think." Marlene looked over at Seth he started too look more happy about where he was. "OK, so you wonted to show me around?" Marlene grabbed Seth's arm and started walking him around her habitat.

"So this is my home." Marlene said when they walked into her home, Seth looked around the room that he was in, he noticed the painting's on the wall. "What is this? You paint?" She blushed, No-one ever noticed that she painted before. She has been doing this for along time and was vary happy to tell him about how she got started, about 10 minutes into there talk about the painting Seth saw Marlene's bed than asked. "Where do I sleep?" Marlene noticed that Seth had no wares too sleep. "Well over there is where a another bed should be. I was using it as a couch. But you can sleep on it!" Marlene went over and got some 'popcorn bag' pillows and a small blanket for Seth too sleep in. "You should be tired from being in a transfer box. You can sleep if you wont?" Seth looked out side of Marlene's home. "well I do wont too see the rest of the Zoo." Marlene saw that he was not at all tired. "Well I can show you around once the Zoo closes." Than at the same moment the sewer cover came flying up into the air. "MARLENE THERE IS A SPY IN HERE!" it was skipper and the team pointing at Seth. "he is not a spy he is vary nice! So why don't you stop your paranoia about every thing and go back to your 'HQ'" Marlene said as Seth gone into a fighting stance ready for combat.

"If you don't wont to let we worn you about spy's than how can we protect the Zoo from them?" Marlene looked over at skipper with a face of pure evil (its the same face you well see in 'Otter gone wild' Episode LOL! Back to the story) skipper felt taken back. "So, um who are you guys?" Seth asked. "I'm Private! This is-" Skipper slapped Private. "No telling the spy who we are." Skipper and the team went down into the sewers. "Do they ever use the front door?" Marlene laughed. "That's what I ask all the time. Now about that tour."

--

Thanks for reading my 2ed chapter. I have cut allot from this chapter and put it in the 2ed chapter

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Lemur Lemur

Marlene started too show Seth around the Zoo. Seth noticed the lemurs bounce house. He wonted to jump on the bounce house but Marlene told Seth that the lemurs well not let him jump on it. "well if you try hard enough they well let us jump on it." Seth said. "well you can try but I still don't think they well let you." But Seth did not hear her, He jumped over the wall and started calling out the lemurs. "Hello? Lemurs, Are you here?" he walked closer too the bounce house. "Hello?" He started getting scared. That's when King Julien slowly started rising up out of no-wares behind Seth with his arm's held up above his head, with a dark evil grin. "What do you plan on doing too my bouncy kingdom!" Seth was shocked at the sound of king Julien's voice and fell down onto the bounce house, in turn making king Julien fly up into the air.

Seth was laughing as he was jumping in the bounce house. "Your not supposed to jump in my bouncy kingdom! Only I'm allowed to jump on a bounce in my bouncy house, it's how I talk to the sky spirits." Seth stopped bouncing and looked over too this lemur. "You are?" Seth asked. "I'm your king! King Julien! But who are you?" "I'm-" King Julien stopped Seth from talking. "I don't care, I only care what my name is, you know what that is right?" Seth did not like the look's of this king. "It's, King Julien right?" "YES, yes it is! I love this otter, I well name you buddy." Seth looked over at Maurice and Mort. "Is he like this all the time?" Neither of them responded. "Well 'Buddy' I plan on having a party tonight. I wont you too come we well party all night! Now start worshipping me!" when King Julien closed his eye's to bask in the glory of being worshipped Seth toke the chance and made a run for it. When the king opened his eye's he noticed 'Buddy' was not there. "Where did my best-friend run off too? O-I know he is playing hid and seek, I WELL FIND YOU BEST-FRIEND!"

Seth came back to Marlene. "I'm never going there by my will." "you and me." Thay started there way to the penguins 'HQ'

][][][

Did you enjoy this story so far? Well I did and I'm having allot of fun righting my first story on this website. Plz review!

NEXT CHAPTER:

Marlene show's Seth too the HQ. Rico fan's well enjoy the next chapter. Also a surprise! REVIEW IT KEEPS ME BEATHING!!! WITH OUT REVIEWS I WELL DIE!!!! LOL jk. -Kevin Cross


	4. Chapter 4: 'HQ'

Seth Did enjoy this tour Marlene was giving him, he seen the monkeys and he met joey (That's a story for another book) Now they where onto there way to the penguins habitat, Seth did meet the penguins but they called him a spy. He did not mind that he just did not like how they known so fast. (Ha told you a surprise or is it? You don't know untell you stop reading my note.) "So, do they call every one a spy?" Seth needed to ask. "yes they do. Don't worry they call every one a spy the first time they meet them." Marlene did not seem to care much for talking about the 'spy' thing.

Soon they walked into the 'HQ' before they entered Seth asked. "Should we tell them we are coming in?" but Marlene just smiled and walked in. Inside the 'HQ' was a 'Private's first prize' a TV and a book on 'how to kill someone with your bare hands' right beside a cook book, Seth seen the page the book was on and it was on a page on making a 'Cake'. There was more things but Seth did not care too look at every thing he only wonted to meet the penguins. Though he needed to look at the surroundings and remember it so he can report back to his leader. (Ha get the video game refinance there? No? Well it was still fun.)

"Hello? Skipper?" Marlene shouted out into the main room of the 'HQ'. "Over here Marlene." skipper said. Seth noticed that there where two room's in the 'HQ'. One had things and beds in it, The other was empty and only had some bowling pin's put up as ninjas in it. "So what are you doing." Marlene said though she known what he was going to say. "That's top sec- Hoover dam! Marlene that spy is here!" Rico spit up a large piece of dynamite and was about too throw it at the 'spy' but Kowalski stopped him from doing that. "Not yet." Rico looked saddened "aw..." Seth was looking at the argument between Skipper and Marlene, and Rico trying so swallow a bomb and Kowalski helping private get out of the battle zone. "He is not a spy!" "Ya well that's what Manfedi and Johnson said, Well Manfredi, Johnson did not even see it coming!" Skipper recalled. "But there is one way to prove a spy. Private! Get the lie detector" Private walked up and put a sad face on. (Witch is like a kid trying to make you feel bad about something you did or did not at least that's what my mom thinks. LOL) "you well not lie too me would you?" Seth did not care for the sad face trick. "No, I well not lie to you." "Than are you a spy?" Seth known that was coming he was ready. "No I AM not." Private look over too the other's. "he is not a spy!"

Seth was enjoying his new friends. He now was watching TV with Private. _"Friends..." _Seth thought

][][][][

Did you enjoy my new chapter, I know that I did say there well be allot of Rico but I had to cut it out so that in the next chapter Rico well be put in.


	5. Chapter 5: Kaboom

It was the second day for Seth to be living at the zoo. He has not even contacted his 'Boss' in the two days of being at the Zoo, right now he was just thinking that he was free from his world and was now in Heaven. Now he known all at the Zoo.

The king was still looking for his 'Buddy' and was beginning to get worried, That's when he seen his 'Buddy' "Ha I have found you!" he shouted across the Zoo. Seth looked over and noticed the 'king' running towards him, Seth was about too run when king Julien was right next too him. "Haha now your the one that well do the finding!" Seth looked where king Julien was standing before it was way across the Zoo and it only took one second for him to get here? "So I well go hide! The best part is you well never find me! Never! I well say I win already so I don't need to hide so you lose now shut up." The king walked away now board with his buddy.

That night Seth needed to report too the 'Boss' or they well think that he betrayed him. But he did not care, the boss had no power here he cant take me back or get my friends. "Or can he" The thought of that was not a good thought he was hoping that non of the big 'boss' members where here. He had to report back, but he well need too make shore that no one finds him well he is talking.

0200 -

Seth sat there made shore that no one well come to the hiding spot he found. "This is agent 43 calling in." Seth said into a small object. "Roger that. Any info?" He lied "Nope no info at all." "Your not telling the truth. We told you, we are everywhere." He known that they where here. "I dose not matter I'm not your spy no more." Seth dropped the small object than stepped on it, making it shatter. "That's the last of you."

Seth went too bed. Thinking of the night that he left the 'Boss'

Penguin HQ -

Rico was vary happy it was his birth day! But he had to make shore it was the best birth day ever! So he got some dynamite and started to replace the candles. Latter that day the other penguins started working on making the cake they got the candles (LOOK OUT THATS DYNAMITE!) and started to place them in the cake. So far the cake looked good they where happy of their work. When they started to bring out the cake private noticed the dynamite. "Um, Skipper." "Private start singing happy birthday that's order!" "but skipper-" Skipper looked over at private with the 'Do it now' Face. "ok." private started to sing.

"Happy birthday too _skipper_ happy birth _dynamite _to _in_ happy _cake_ too you happy birth day to you!"

"private the words, Skipper dynamite in cake is not a part of the happy birth day to Rico song, O-My chess piece!" But it was too late the dynamite blasted apart the cake and made cake splats all over the 'HQ' Rico popped out of the wall. "Kaboom! Kaboom! Hahahaha!!!" skipper only looked at the cake that was all over the 'HQ' "And I gave up my 'How too kill someone with your bare-hands book...." "kaboom!"

][][][][][

Ok so what well happen in the next chapter well here is a hint; Some one goes missing. Thats all i can tell you and also you can read the cake recipe in the next chapter too. -Kevin Cross


	6. Chapter 5 and a half: Cake Recipe

Recipe Safe ingredients:

Four large eggs.

One cup semi-sweet chocolate chips

Nine large egg yolks

One 18.25-ounce package chocolate cake mix

One and two third (1 2/3) cups granulated sugar

One can prepared coconut pecan frosting

One cup granulated sugar

One cup lemon juice

One tablespoon all-purpose rhubarb

One teaspoon grated orange rhubarb

Pull and peel licorice

Three slash four (3/4) cup vegetable oil

Three slash four (3/4) cups butter or margarine

Two cups all-purpose flour

Two cups rhubarb, sliced

Two slash three cups (2/3) granulated rhubarb

Two tablespoons rhubarb juice

Three tablespoons rhubarb, on fire

Uncertain ingredients:

Alpha resins (curic acid)

An entry called 'how to kill someone with your bare hands'

Proven preservatives

Deep penetration agents

Volatile malted milk impoundments

One cross borehole electro-magnetic imaging rhubarb (corrupted entry.)

Twelve medium geosynthetic membranes

Unsaturated polyester resin

One large rhubarb (rhubarb leaves are poisonous and roots will cause uncontrollable diarrhea; only rhubarb stalk is suitable for sweets)

Garnishes:

Fiberglass surface resins

Fish shaped candies

Fish shaped crackers

Fish shaped dirt

Fish shaped ethyl benzene (an intermediate in the production of styrene, which in turn is used for making polystyrene)

Fish shaped volatile organic compounds

Sediment shaped sediment

Fish shaped solid waste

Candy coated peanut butter pieces - shaped like fish

Dangerous ingredients:

Adjustable aluminum head positioner

Cordless electric needle injector

Cranial caps

Injector needle driver

Injector needle gun

Slaughter electric needle injector

Gas and odor control chemicals that will deodorize and preserve putrid tissue

][][][][][

DON'T TRY THIS RECIPE


	7. Chapter 6: Skipper finds out

It was now morning, Seth woke up too find the otter habitat empty, that was odd Marlene would be still asleep, he walked out side but noticed that Marlene was not there neither. He started his way to the penguin 'HQ'. When he got here all he seen was cake, deciding not too find out what happened he walked slowly out of the 'HQ'. Skipper did notice him and told the time that they are going to spy on Seth for some training. Yet only if they known it was not going to be training for long.

Seth sat down in the cave that he and Marlene lived in. (Not noticing skipper and the team spying on him) he opened a box and turned on a small PC. "this is agent 49, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TOO MARLENE!" he shouted into the PC. "We are sorry but you failed your task so now we need to take it into are own hands." Seth did not look to happy about this he known skipper well find out. (But he did not know how soon) Skipper barged into the cave shocking Seth putting him into a battle stance, skipper too. "Your a SPY!" Seth known he was screwed. The rest of the team ran in too help skipper take Seth down. Rico was the first too attack. Once Seth got into contact with Rico the battle was over Rico was out of air. Seth only touched him! But some how he had control of Rico's air (not magic you can do this if you hit the right spots : ] ) Rico was than lifted into the air. Seth was smaller but he had Rico up in the air and Rico was than tossed at Private, when they colluded there was a lowed cracking sound and a lowed grunt from Private.

Than it was Kowalski's turn but he was taken out just as fast. Skipper was the only one that can do much now. He charged at Seth and than was in a epic battle. "Why? Why did you not tell us?" Seth blocked skippers punch. "Because I had no other why, You would have me kicked out of the Zoo!" skipper got punched right square in the chest. Skipper had no breath but he had to continue.

That's when Seth lost control and was up ageist the wall. "Tell me! Who do you work for?" he known only one that well do something like this too him. "Trust me, You know who." Seth said. Skipper only let go. Leaving Seth to drop onto the ground. "Marlene, I never got too tell you I love you." skipper said under his breath. "Lets go team we got a otter to save." he walked up too Seth. "he is at the power plant that is outside of the city. That's where she is and its good too know you love her." Seth said before he blacked out.

Skipper walked out with his team. "all your training has come too this men, Its time too meet Dr. Blowhole."

Seth woke up. He was out for a good long time, _Why did I black out agen, O ya that._ He sat there. "time to make a big birthday Kaboom for Rico. He sat up and went too his box of items to got some Tranquilizer darts and some poison darts. "yes this well work."

][][][][][][][

Well, Well starting on the action and romance. Enjoy and plz review! I wont to know what you think I know this chapter is short but keeps the story going.


	8. Chapter 7: Power plant

The Penguins where in there car rushing down the highway towards the power plant. "So tell me skipper, why is Dr. blowhole trying to get you?" skipper only looked at private. "It's a long story I just wont to get Marlene back and destroy that power plant. "Kaboom?" Rico asked. "Yes big, Kaboom." "KABOOM! Mehahahaha" Rico shouted. The team looked at him concerned about the evil laugh that fallowed.

Seth was walking out side the zoo. He was not going to get there at this rate. He looked over at the zoo cart. _Alice has just gone inside._ Seth thought._ she wont miss it that bad_. He popped in and grabbed a brick too drop on the gas. He was not flying down the streets of New york. "Whoa!" he said when the zoo cart went faster than he thought.

Marlene was asleep when she was taken away. she woke up she noticed she was not in the otter habitat but she only thought it was the zoo's monthly checkup and tried not to panic. "It's ok Marlene no needles or any thing, just a checkup." than another otter popped out. "That's what you think my Marlene."

skipper and the team where now at the power plant. "Lets get this thing on the road." Kowalski looked over at skipper. "I told you a hover craft well not touch the road unless." skipper only looked at Kowalski than slapped him. "skipper before we go in I need to ask you something." Private said. "Yes what is it?" "Its about Marlene, why did you say you loved her, when you found out she was gone?" skipper looked defeated. "Its about time I tell you men that I have feeling's of lovahwata towards Marlene." "Lovahwata?" "Yes Lovahwata!" Kowalski looked over at skipper. "You mean love don't you?" skipper blushed under his feathers. "yup." Rico said.

Seth was now half way too the power plant, unlike skipper and the team Seth known his way around the plant and he was going to get the job done and fast.

Marlene was told all about Seth and that he was a spy. Marlene just looked sad. How can she trust any one now.

][][][][][][][

Thats all for now. The next chapter well be one of the last in my story. Hope you enjoyed this story.

Next chapter: Seth gets too the power plant. He got c4 what well he do? Well skipper tell Marlene he love's her? Well Mort say feeeeet! In this book? Well no the last one well not happen but enjoy the next chapter. -K. C


	9. Chapter 8: The Dr is here

Skipper told Rico too fallow him in before Private and Kowalski. "eh!" Rico said as he pointed out two penguins standing in the door way blocking them from getting into a room behind them. "I wonder if Marlene is back there." skipper said. "Um, ya" Rico said. "Well lets look for another way in."

Kowalski and Private walked up too Skipper and Rico. "So what do we do now." Private asked. "You well see." Skipper said with a smart smile on his face.

Seth was now close too the power plant unlike the penguins he just walked up to a wall and knocked on it. The wall opened revealing a passage. "lets see." he put a c4 in the secret door way. "yes that well work." Seth was putting C4 all over the place no otters or penguins where there, witch was odd. They must be doing something, skipper! Seth went charging out he known where they well be. Its easy too tell.

Skipper noticed more and more spy's walking around where they are at. "I think they know we are here." Skipper noticed Private said something but he did not move. He known he cant get out of this. Than the alarms went off. "GO GO GO they are over there!" all the spy's went charging the other way. Skipper known who helped them, _But how did he get here?_ He wondered. "Let's go before they come back."

Seth known what was coming but he was ready, Once they open the door the C4 well go off. Seth cant help but too think like Rico, he was waiting for them too open the door so he can make that kaboom. They got too the door but nothing was opened. He just looked at the door waiting. It was now a few moments tell he noticed they are not coming in. So he started looking thou some papers tell he found something. It was his file, It has info all about him. He looked thou too find info on his parents. "Whats this?" Than the door opened.

Skipper and his team where walking down the hall when they herd a lowed BLAM! Sound. It was vary lowed so lowed it shared the windows around them, now he known Seth was here too.

Seth managed too live that one _I think I should have had a little less C4 _he got up from where the blast had sent him, his file was now destroyed he wonted to know where he was from at least. but now he well never know where too look. only one piece of his file, it said the location that he well need too go to, he smiled. but it was no time too leave he had too find Marlene or save skipper witch ever came first.

Marlene heard some sounds from out side. "They are here, Do you wont me too take care of them?" it was a male voice. "No leon, they vell find us." That was a French sounding female voice. "they vell not knovn vat hit them." Marlene thought that she was not going to see skipper any time soon. "Skipper, where are you?"

Skipper was running down a hall now hoping not too be seen. Yet skipper did not know if they well make it out. "Rico dynamite me." Rico managed too hack-up a piece of dynamite. Skipper placed the Dynamite on the door. Rico Shouted right before the dynamite went off "KABLAMO!" The blast took down some of the wall with the door. "Spy's what can you do with them." Skipper said with a smirk when he seen a cage in the room, with a female otter in it. "Skipper!" it was (well you know) Marlene. "Marlene what did they do to you?" Marlene looked at herself. "No I don't think they done any thing too me I only got a scratch fro- SKIPPER BEHIND YOU!" But it was too late skipper dropped on the ground. Every thing went black last thing he saw was Marlene shouting at him. Skipper's team was taken out too, Rico was the only one that got a punch on one of the spy's.

Seth now was walking towards the command room. he had his C4 ready too blow. But first he needs too find skipper and Marlene (Your forgetting about the team hello? Kowalski is cool) Thats when he heard some shouting. "Marlene!" Seth ran down the hall way. _Why put them so close too the command room? _Seth began too enter a room where the sound came from. he took cover behind a box and listened in. "skipper its so good too see you." there was a TV in the room, Seth known that Dr. Blowhole was on the other end of the TV. "you know you well not win Dr. blowhole." Skipper said sound of fear in his voice. "But i have all ready." Than the TV went out. The spy's started too leave the room. One spy walked up too skipper. "Good night." skipper known the one that was talking too him. "Good night Johnson." _Johnson! he is the one in charge. well its time too save skipper._

_][][][][][][][][_

_Well that was a bigger chapter. hope you liked I well be done with it soon! also if you wont too give me some idea's just review and i well think about it._

_the next chapter well the 2ed last one only 2 too go. REVIEW MAN~_


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth of love

Hello! I have been working on finishing my book, and its done! This is not the last chapter but well be the 2ed last. I'm working on a upcoming book called "Seth's Story." and "Lost in time" Seth's story tells you about Seth and start's before this story enjoy them. This story runs around sadness, So try not too cry :,(

][][][][][][][][][][

Skipper sat there, Thinking about what he done wrong. _It was too easy you should have seen that coming! _skipper now was just siting there Marlene was just across the cage. _I wonder if he thinks its his fault. _"skipper it's not your fault." Marlene said in a soothing voice. "I know but how can I not see that coming." Marlene moved over too skipper and held him in her arms. "Skipper we can get out of this." Marlene and skipper looked into each others eye's. "Your right Marlene, But how well we-" Seth walked out. "Need some help?" Rico jumped too his feet and tryed to spit-up his 'Flame thrower' But nothing came up. "aw." Rico said disappointed. "Seth!" Marlene said shocked that he was here too. "Spy!" Skipper said.

(Back at the zoo)

"Buddy!" Shouted King Juline. "wow I had a ward dream. I was king of all! It was wonderful! or what it a dream about a power plant or something I don't remember." "I do!" Mort shouted trying too get the king too say 'good Mort tell me!' But the king only said. "I don't care I wont too get back too it! NOW HUSH HUSH!"

(back at the power plant)

"Sorry about being a spy, I known no other way. I quit, Hope you can forgive me." Seth said looking down in shame. "It's ok now that we are out of that cage, Now lets get out of this place." Skipper, Marlene and the team started too walk there way out but Seth did not come. "Are you coming?" Private asked. "Sorry but they well just try too get you guys once more and we well need too live in fear of them. I'm sorry but I got a power plant too blow!" Seth ran towards the control center. "good luck." Kowalski shouted. "Even thou luck is not real and-" Skipper slapped him. "Opp's I was doing it again was I." they all looked at him and said at the same time. "YES!" Skipper looked at the zoo cart. "We need too get out of here, It's going too blow." "wait! How is Seth going too get out?" Marlene noticed that for Seth too blast that C4 he well need too be close too it. "oh-oh." Skipper looked at the power plant. "We got too get out of here." "But skipper!" Marlene started too panic. "Grab her boys. lets get out of here." The grabbed Marlene's arm's and pulled her into the zoo cart.

Seth was now standing out side of the control center. "here we go." He walked in. inside there where lots of controls and switches that keep the place from going 'kaboom' as Rico would say. "Well, well if it's not Seth." Seth turned too see Johnson standing there. "How is Manfedi?" Seth known that Johnson was one on skipper's team. He went wrong when skipper found his new team. "You know Manfedi is long gone." Johnson said back. "Well thats not my problem. So I think your going to try too stop me are you?" Johnson went into a battle stance. "Bring it."

_Seth why? _Marlene asked her self Skipper was holding her in his arm's. "Marlene he well be ok." "Ya." Marlene did not believe skipper. "Marlene Seth, he wonted me too tell you something." Marlene looked up at him. "What?" Skipper was nerviness. "I, Um." the team looked at skipper. "Love you." Marlene forgot all about Seth that moment. "What?" "I known you did not love me, I'm sorry-" "No I do! I love you too Skipper." They moved in closer too each other. "I have loved you the first time I ever seen you." They started too kiss.

Seth had placed a dart in the penguin's back. So well that the penguin cant even move. "So who is better now?" Johnson looked up. "I still have won. The Dr. knows who is in skippers hart. We well KILL HIM!" Seth just looked down at the penguin. "too bad that well be the last thing you well say." "what do you mean?" Seth pulled out the C4 controls. "thanks for the c4." he charged at the window and smashed thou it, well in the air he pressed the only button on the control. KKKKKAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!! the blast hit Seth hard. The G-Force sent him far from the power plant. Well in the air he said "thank you G-force!" ant than he landed hard on the ground and darkness fallowed.

"SETH!!!!!" Marlene shouted. "KABOOM! Ahahahaha!" Rico said. "oh my!" private said. "so the c4 worked?" Kowalski asked all at the same time. "Seth we well remember you!" "TTHHAAANNNKKK YYYYOOOUUU!" something said in the air. Only Skipper noticed. "what the?"

][][][][][][][][][

Next chapter well be the last. also I wonted too say that Reviews well be welcomed and I got a question for you guys: "What do you think king Julien well say too remember Seth at the 'remembering' party?" hope you enjoyed my book last chapter well have a surprise. Thats all!

Next chapter: Remembering


	11. Chapter 10: Remember me

Enjoy and review. My last chapter. YAY! Enjoy.

X

the smoke of what was left of the power plant was starting too lift. It's been one day sense the explosion the humans did not even notice being that the power plant was no longer operating. Seth was still there, On the ground, One of his fingers twitched.

"Marlene come out, I know your sad about what happened but, So am I!" Skipper said into Marlene's cave. He did not wont too enter the cave, Marlene well probably eat him if he did. "S-S-Skipper pleas leave I don't wont too t-t-talk." She wined. "Well you go too the remembrance for him?" Marlene walked out of the cave. Her fir was covered in tear's, she had some marks from the power plant but that did not even seem too stop her. She did not even notice them. "Yes, I well go. Skipper was Seth a spy?" Skipper did not wont too say yes. "Sort-of." Marlene did not like that response. "Skipper, yes or no. That's all I need." Skipper did not wont too see her cry. But he did not wont too lie. "Yes he was." Marlene did not start too cry she just stood there. "I need too go Marlene, the team well wont too kn-" Marlene kissed Skipper. "Thank you for not lien too me." Skipper blushed. "Not a problem M-Marlene." She started her way back into her cave. Skipper was vary happy that telling her the truth helped her.

Seth now was waking up. "Wow, What happened." His mind started too respond. "O ya. That was AWSOME!" he shouted Noticing that he has a broken arm and his body was in pane, he decided not too move, just sit there and think about what happened. One word came too mind 'KABOOM!'

It was now about lunch Seth was in the mood for some food. _Some clams would be nice and some._ Than he noticed that he was in the woods there is no way he well ever find some, _clams?_ He saw a box that was covered with blast marks. On it was a clam logo. "I can live with this." he sat up and made his way slowly too the box of clams. When he opined he noticed that it was not just clams but some fish as well. "Can this get any better?" Something drops behind him. "Ooo it just did!" he opens the other box too find medical supply's.

Private was in charge of setting up the area that they where going to remember Seth from. "Need too add some blue and some green." He looks down at the grass. "That's the green I need!" Kowaski was in charge of the seating arrangements. Rico well he was, in charge of the gun salute (boom boom boom is all that goes thou Rico's mind! O.o) "So, are you guys done?" Skipper asked when he returned, "well skipper we are done now that you need too know. We just need too wait tell tonight." "Good."

Seth was making his way thou the sewers. Something walked up behind him. "rats what can you do too me." "this!" one said as it try-ed too hit him with a bat But Seth easy stopped the bat and smacked the rats away. "Only question I have is how do you pick-up a bat?"

Marlene sat there looking around seeing little that Seth has left behind. Marlene relaxed. _He is gone. I cant believe that._

Seth was now thirsty, he looked around and found a bottle. "Well lets see." he smelt it. "Wow that's strong." He took a tast. "Wow!"

3 min latter.

Seth was now slowly making his way home singing a random song and sounding vary drunk (Seems too fit Seth's style 21 Guns – Green day)

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for When it's not worth dying for? Does it take you breath away And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weight out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Does someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins_

_  
One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky You and I_

When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins  


_One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky You and I_

Did you try to live on your own When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire? Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something inside this heart has died You're in ruins

One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky You and I"

Than he dropped on the ground. "Wow, that was, deep." Than he was out cold. He was dreaming of his life.

Seth 3 years old:

_he looked around the beach that he lived on, it was now covered with blood, he sat there, he lost his way when his mom and dad where going too try too get out before the battle started, but Seth was not with them at the time, he was out side playing with the other kids. When the battle started his mom and dad got out as fast as they can, Seth was left in the centre of the battle, One of the otters try-ed too save him, but was slain by a otter on the other side, the otter gone close too Seth and garbed his hand _

Seth 9 years old:

_he now was a commando in the "force of the wale" (Dr. Blowholes army) prowed of his power he trained hard. He was told that his mom and dad where dead and too "Forget about them." he obeyed._

Seth 18 years old:

_he was posted in the "north power plant" he was than told that he well be a spy. It sounded fun too him, but he did not know what to do much. Only that he needed too get the data,_

Seth now:

_he was placed in a transport box and was moved into the zoo. And it started...._

Seth woke-up, he forgot all about his dream and was now wondering what was happening. "well time too get moving." he starting too spin around towards the zoo, of coarse he started too sing.

It was now time too remember Seth, Marlene had a flower in her hair, Skipper and his team had bows on there chest (Lol its so cute!) and the lemurs well they kind of just walked in. They started the event. King Julien walked up randomly and started talking about how powerful he was and that 'buddy' was his hero. "I only played one game with him. HE WAS REAL GOOD AT IT!" the king smiled. "and I cant wait too play it once more with him." Before any one can tell the king that Seth was dead he walked off. "I can't wait this time I well hide." It was now skipper's turn too talk. "He was the best-"

Seth was now just outside the zoo. He was still singing the same song, and he was still trying too walk forward but he mostly was walking too his side's. "I wonder whats going on." He walked in making his way towards the spot where they where remembering him. "Hello buddy!" King Julien shouted. "Remember next time I hide!" Mort was with the king. "G-G-G-Ghost" he said under his breath trying not too let Seth hear. "O- silly Mort that's not a ghost! I know what ghost look like they are wight-ish and make ghost sounds." That's when Seth made a "Ooo" sound. "A GHOST I MUST FEED IT TOO KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" the king shouted. He garbed Mort and put him in-front of Seth. Seth only looked at Mort and said one word too scare him. "Boo"

The others did not even notice what was going on Skipper was still telling them what he thought of Seth. "He well be remembered for-" Seth was now standing there he looked over at Private and the others that where holding each other crying "Whats going on?" he asked. "Well we are remembering you Seth." "O that's nice." he joined in on the crying group. That's when Skipper was done, he walked down and Seth took his place. "Well I remember Seth like it was- Wait a minute." They all looked up noticing Seth standing there, as Seth just noticed that He was Seth and trying to remember him was hard. "SETH!" Marlene cried grabbing hold of him. "I-Hi Marlene" Skipper jumped up. "SPY- I mean Seth!" they all held each other. "Whats that smell?" Marlene asked. "Sewers, Don't ask."

The Next Day:

Seth woke-up he had a dream about his mom and dad. This time he remembered. "Marlene, Skipper I need too tell you guys something." They looked over at him (He was in Penguin HQ because of his arm) "I'm going too try too find my parents." Marlene looked shocked. "Why?" Seth looked down. "I need too tell them I'm OK. They must think I'm dead by now." Marlene smiled, Skipper walked over and patted Seth on the back. "Well we can't stop you, Once your arm is OK. You can go." Seth looked into skippers eye's. "thanks skipper." Seth started too go back too sleep. Skipper hugged up too Marlene. Before Seth was asleep he simply said. "Good too see you love Marlene."

his dream started:

_....Do you know what's worth fighting for When it's not worth dying for? Does it take you breath away And you feel yourself suffocating? Does the pain weight out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Does someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins...._

THE 3ND!

X

That's the end of this book. Hope you enjoyed! I well get too righting my next storeys One well be a One shot the next well have Seth come back. Untell then just REVIEW! You also may know why I had 21 gun's as the song. It is the Song that made me right this book. REVIEW and enjoy my next storys. Thank you for reading – Kevin Cross


End file.
